Souichi Tomoe (claymade)
'Professor Souichi Tomoe '''is the possessed leader of the Death Busters, founder and owner of Infinity Academy, and a famous scientist, as well as the father of Hotaru Tomoe and husband of the late Keiko. Profile Professor Tomoe, under the possession of Germatoid, was the leader of the Death Busters and the father of the girl who housed the Messiah of Silence; Hotaru Tomoe. He was mostly seen as a shadowed silhouette as only his glasses was visible. After Mistress 9 awoke, and the Outer senshi arrived to Mugen Academy to stop her, they were confronted by Germatoid, who removed himself from Tomoe to possess creations to fight the Senshi. Tomoe arrived to try and beg for Hotaru to break free from Mistress 9, but Mistress 9 held control and began to strangle him with her hair, until Hotaru fought for control causing Mistress 9 to release him. She said she needed the Holy Grail, which Sailor Moon was willing to provide, and Tomoe delivered it to her, only too late to discover Mistress 9 was pretending to be Hotaru to use the Grail to summon Pharaoh 90. Mistress 9 was injured by a random blast sent by Pharaoh 90 and Tomoe gathered her into his arms for comfort as Hotaru took control, and it was the love she had for her father and friends that allowed her to destroy Mistress 9. Tomoe was injured as the landscape was being destoyed by Pharaoh 90. After Pharaoh 90 was destroyed and Hotaru reborn as a child, Haruka and Michiru returned the baby girl to her father, at the hospital where he was recovering from his injuries. Professor Tomoe seems to have recovered his memory by the time ''Sailor Galaxia arrived. This is shown when he gives Hotaru over to Setsuna willingly and without question, as if he knows her destiny as a Sailor Senshi and is aware of what is happening; such as his daughter being the reincarnation of an extremely powerful Sailor Soldier. Appearance Souichi Tomoe is an adult man who is about 35 years old, and has white hair and gray eyes. He also wears large round glasses and on his right eye/lens, he has the mark of Germatoid. Throughout the entire series until the Death Busters's defeat, he is always seen wearing the same outfit: a long-sleeved light blue shirt with thin black stripes, a blue necktie, blue pants held up by a black belt, black shoes, and a white labcoat. Biography Chapter 5: The Opening Moves Tomoe Souichi received a call from Setsuna telling him that they needed Hotaru’s help. So after making arrangements with her school the two exchanged pleasantries, before Setsuna came to pick her up. Chapter 8: Foes in Need Professor Tomoe was grading papers desperately trying to take his mind off his daughter. He was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Davidson. He and his men began torturing Tomoe for information of his daughter’s whereabouts. Tomoe refused to him unfortunately Hotaru left a message telling her father that she, Pluto, Uranus and Neptune were staying in a hotel. Davidson called Hotaru and told her that he had her father which he proved by putting him on the phone. Souichi shouted at Hotaru to ignore everything Davidson said only for them to start torturing him again. Davidson told her that he was going to send someone to pick them and if they didn’t go with him he would kill her father. Chapter 9: Worth Fighting For A look of despair crossed Souichi’s face when Davidson’s men returned with Hotaru. His face was bruised and bloody, and he looked drained from the ordeal he had obviously gone through. Hotaru demanded that they let her father go now that she was there, but Davidson refused. Putting a gun to Souichi’s head in case she thought about transforming he demanded to know the identities of the other Senshi. Hotaru was surprised to learn that they didn’t actually know who she was. She revealed that she was Sailor Saturn. However when she refused to give Sailor Moon’s real name his men began torturing her father. Through it all Souichi screamed at his daughter not to say anything. Luckily they were saved from this impossible situation by Ryoga using the Human Battle Aura technique. Needless to say everyone was surprised when a giant piglet suddenly showed up. Davidson tried to dodge Ryoga’s attack, but was hit in the chest and sent flying off into the trees. Hotaru used the soldier’s distraction as an opportunity to transform. She arrived back just as Ryoga was running out of energy. The remaining Soldiers began to spread out, unfortunately they underestimated the power that Sailor Saturn wielded and since they brought out to the middle of nowhere she didn’t have to hold back. In an instant they were all vaporized. Making her way to her father she healed him, afterwards they both thanked Ryoga for saving them, then came the awkward part of explaining who Ryoga was to her father. Unfortunately since they were in the middle of nowhere with there only means of transport destroyed it was up to Ryoga to lead them back to civilization. Ryoga actually managed to do it by nightfall, though they were instantly able to tell that they weren’t in Tokyo. Saturn was about to de-transform only to be stopped by Ryoga who sensed someone was following them. Much to Ryoga’s surprise he actually led them to his home, which confirmed when he saw Shirokuro who was attracted by his sent. Gesturing for Hotaru and Souichi to follow as he climbed up on Shirokuro's back, and the dog set off for the Hibiki family home. Ryoga went to transform back as Saturn looked through his living room. Her inspection was cut short by someone knocking on the door. Calling forth her Glaive she asked who it was. The next thing she knew she was being shot in forehead. Davidson then slammed through the door and continued firing then started beating her with the rifle. Though disoriented from the beating Saturn was able to stop Davidson from stabbing. However with her beaten body and poor leverage she couldn’t stop him from forcing it forward. She was saved by the arrival of Ryoga who slammed into Davidson like a supersonic wrecking ball, sending him flying away. Davidson was completely consumed by rage, but instead of attacking he injected himself with more drugs. By the fourth, his whole skin had flushed to a bloody, mottled red, his veins were bulging all across his body, and his eyes had lost any trace of sanity. He let out an incoherent scream and threw himself at them. He and Ryoga crashed together in a furious exchange of blows. However Davidson proved to be no match for Ryoga while he was stronger and faster thanks to the drugs in his berserk state he was completely devoid of any strategy, technique or thought allowing Ryoga to easily deal with him. However it wasn’t Ryoga who ultimately killed him Davidson succumbed to overdosing on the serum. Chapter 10: Ties That Bind Ryoga was checking up on Hotaru as Professor Souichi Tomoe watched with a mixture of pride and loss at the thought of his little girl developing feelings like that for someone. They were interrupted by the arrival of Sailor Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. Pluto thanked Ryoga for his help, before once again asking him what his intentions were. Ryoga attempted to explain what he and Ranma were doing, before realizing it was only going to make sense if he started from the beginning. Which he did as they headed back to the other Senshi. Throughout the story the Pluto, Neptune and Saturn went from disbelief at the ludicrousness of his story to being horrified that, the lunacy started to make sense. Ryoga finished his story just as Sailor Moon’s attack lit up the night sky. Racing towards the battle they arrived just after the Senshi and the Dark Lords defeated Ekim. Chapter 11: Clearing the Air After coming to terms with the fact that Ranma was the girl was at Tofu’s Clinic Sailor Mercury asked her why, only to become annoyed when Ranma jokingly kept giving vague answers. Saturn who was healing everyone explained what Ryoga told the outer Senshi. Moon was about to apologize for the misunderstanding when Mar’s remembered the ritual. Luna made her presence known when Ranma didn’t know what Mars was talking about telling him that she heard him and Akane talking about a ritual. Unfortunately this caused his cat fear kicks in and he scrambles up the tallest thing in the area, which happens to be Pluto herself. She tries to keep her dignity while balancing a terrified martial artist on her head. Realizing that was why Kasumi hid Kuno they took her out of his sight and Ranma was forced to explain to a growingly suspicious Ukyo and Shampoo that he and Akane were getting married. After watching the ensuring fight and Ranma go into Neko-Ken when a cursed Shampoo fell on him Mercury stopped trying to figure out what was going on. When Ranma suggested that everyone stay at the Tendo Dojo as they would be safer from Tanizaki together Sailor Pluto was against it. While she found his and Ryoga’s explanation to be consistent they not only still an unknown but utterly chaotic. However she was vetoed by Sailor Moon and it was clear the princess had already made up her mind. The trip back to the Tendo dojo via the Tsukino residence was largely uneventful. They packed the Senshi's families into the cars belonging to Mr. Aino, Mr. Tsukino, and Sailor Uranus, while the Senshi and the martial artists escorted them from the rooftops on either side. Everyone was tense, on the lookout for another attack, but none came. Sailor Moon made a special side trip along with Sailor Neptune, using her Deep Aqua Mirror to track down Naru's mother and bring her along with her daughter as well. Eventually they all arrived at the dojo, and hustled the civilians inside where they were greeted by the fathers and Kasumi. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Morning came all too soon, dawn peeking over the horizon and shining down on the Tendo Dojo. Most of the inhabitants therein awoke both late and slowly; the night before had been a long and draining one for most of them. Tomoe watched as Hotaru ate with Ryoga. She was smiling as the two of them talked, looking up hopefully at the older boy with a slight blush on her cheeks. Which was why he was reluctant to interrupt them by telling her that Chibi-Usa was looking for her. After she left Tomoe decided to have a chat with Ryoga allowing him to confirm his suspicions that Ryouga hadn't noticed his daughter's feelings yet. Despite his confusion Ryoga assured Tomoe that he would continue to protect Hotaru. Assured Tomoe left, but before he did he informed Ryooga that he used to be a mad scientist in case he ever broke his little girl's heart. While the teenagers were out mingling and talking and planning and scheming, most of the adults in the Tendo compound had gradually clustered in the dojo proper. There they talked over the recent developments themselves, trying to make sense out of what for many of them had been a cataclysmic upheaval of everything they had known about their own children. Professor Tomoe, being one of the few who had already known the truth, was doing his best to help the others come to terms with it, along with Mr. Tendo and Kasumi from the martial artists' side. Kasumi's serene explanations and assurances were particularly effective at placating the distrust some of the adults had toward Ranma and his compatriots, though even her words could not dispel it completely. Luna and Artemis tried to help out as well, even as the dojo's confines served the double purpose of keeping them sequestered away from Ranma. Of the ones in the dojo, the Osaka family probably had the worst of it. Mrs. Osaka had hardly let her daughter Naru out of her sight since they had been reunited after the traumatic attack last night. Naru herself seemed to be holding up, though it couldn't have been easy for her to spend so much time in the same house as the young man who had so viciously assaulted her. The mood of the entire gathering grew somber, as each of them considered the implications of the world they now faced, and what it would mean for their families now that they had followed their children into this larger world. In Chapter 12: On the Offensive Sailor Jupiter and the rest of the family clustered in the dojo waiting for news of the battle. So when the beeping of a wristwatch communicator filled the dojo everyone’s heads snapped up in an instant. Much to their relief Moon informed Jupiter that they were fine and everything was over. Naru was the first to speak up and ask how long they were going to be, much to everyone’s surprise they felt that it would be a lot easier to protect everyone if they came to the portal. The Senshi set up a makeshift field hospital where Sailor Saturn, Mars, Beneda, Boxy, Yumemi and a few other monsters tended to the monster types that had been injured in the fighting as well as the daimons whose condition had progressed to far to move around. Doctor Mizuno was looking through Doctor Metzger's documents trying to find a cure for the daimons condition, but was unable to come up with anything. Since he was the one who developed the original formula for the daimon eggs Professor Tomoe decided to ask Lunato restore his memories of the time he was possessed by Germatoid so that he could help. After assuring Hotaru that he would be fine Professor Tomoe determined that the daimon were experiencing something similar to scurvy. Asking for a blackboard and a place to think he began figuring out a way to artificial replacement Pharaoh 90’s power. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima